Five Nights In the Underground
by RavenBagles
Summary: Sans the skeleton works the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.
1. Chapter 1

On a displeasingly cold November night a skeleton named Sans hesitantly left his house for what might be the last time. He was in a desperate search for money, and since he had no valuable skills, he was stuck working the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. He understood the risk, but technically he can't die. He is a skeleton, after all. His car took an eternity to start up so he would be late first night on the job. Whatever, being an hour late wouldn't be such a bad thing.

With the address of the pizzeria punched into the GPS, Sans sighed and started the long drive. Once the robotic voice of the GPS finally said _You have reached your destination_ , Sans took one last sip of his coffee. He approached the building with the large electric sign that read "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." This was his last chance to turn back, to go back to his slightly normal life NOT watching over children's toys for six hours. But Sans concluded that there was nothing else that would add some sort of excitement to his boring life watching for humans that will never come. Having made his final decision, he pushed open the back door of the restaurant. Let the night begin.

Why was everything pitch black? Sans couldn't find where his office was. Now he regrets leaving that flashlight in the car. After feeling along the wall for anything that might be an office, he found a doorway. Instinctively he walked in, feeling the wall for a light switch or something like that. Instead of finding anything that could possibly help his shift, Sans tripped over a box which created a booming noise that of course echoed.

"Crap! My foot!" Sans stubbed his toe on the box. It must have been filled with heavy stuff. Perhaps animatronic heads. Being unsuccessful in his search for the office in that room, he looked for another doorway.

"Hello, Hello!" It sounded like another person was in the building! Sans followed the voice as it ranted on about how to work the night shift. The voice sounded annoying, but at least it was very informative. Sans checked his watch to see how long he took finding the stupid office. Surprisingly, it was already 1 AM.

"This'll be easier than I thought." Feeling relaxed, the skeleton put his bony feet on top of the desk. As if that caused a chain reaction, the cameras popped out from the desk. They showed three animatronics lined up on something that resembled a stage. Also in the bottom left corner there was a percentage and the word "POWER." Shocked at this new responsibility, Sans tried to put the camera away in an attempt to conserve power.

Sans heard a creepy laugh, so he checked the cameras. The purple bunny was not where it was before, which freaked Sans out. He franticly flashed the built-in flashlights in the hallways. Left,right, left, right, right, left. After repeating this pattern, the bunny showed up on the left side. Sans fell off his chair, but still managed to press the "close door" button. He noticed the power level started dropping quicker than before.

"Holy. Crap." Sans slowly got up off the floor, breathing heavily. If this was normal, then the night shift was a bad career choice. He checked the hall to see if the bunny gave up and left, and turns out he was gone. Animatronics are really stupid. Since Sans couldn't waste his precious power, he opened the door. Then a derpy chicken jumpscared him, and he passed out. RESET!

Sans didn't rush to the pizzeria this time. He stopped at Grillby's in hope that he could get some free ketchup, but when he returned, it was still midnight. Huh. Sans decided there was no escaping work, he trudged to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

This time when he pulled into the parking lot, Sans saw the silhouette of a body lying on the ground, assumingly dead. What a great way to start a night, am I right? So Sans creeped into the building, suddenly aware of the danger of his job. The phone voice started talking earlier than Sans thought before. It recited the exact same speech. All the animatronics were in their rightful place on stage, nothing to worry about there.

The rest of the night was fine, and Sans finished his first shift in no time. On his way home he heard a story on the radio about how monsters have been mysteriously disappearing. Perhaps the dead body in the parking lot had something to do with that story. After his night of work, Sans slept better than he ever has before, which is incredible considering he sleeps literally every day while "watching" for humans.

Later that night, Sans woke up to go back to the pizzeria since he wouldn't get paid at all until the end of the week. The body from earlier was gone. Hopefully someone cleaned it up, Sans thought. The back door wasn't open like it had been the previous shift. So Sans walked around the building to the front to see that the front door was wide open. Someone else probably just left their shift and left the door open. Yeah, that's what happened.

"Hello, hello! So, uh, if you're hearing this, then you made it to your second night. Congrats!" It was the phone guy again. Sans followed the voice again, since he didn't know how to navigate through the ENTIRE building yet. During his search for the office, Sans stumbled into the main stageroom. The chicken was gone, and the bear was staring at Sans. Now added to the list of things to do was not get killed by the chicken! At this point, Sans was just walking around like an idiot.

"You might wanna check out Pirate's Cove, or else Foxy will make you walk the plank! He tends to be more active on the second night, so watch out." Phone Guy sounded closer than when he first started talking, so Sans had made at least some progress.

After what felt like another half an hour, the office was finally in sight. Sans checked his watch, and it was 3 AM already. It took him three whole hours to get to the office. Once he settled in, he checked his cameras. The bunny was missing now. One of the cameras showed the chicken staring at Sans. Okay, well staring at the camera, but its almost the same thing.

"THE POWER! I FORGOT!" Sans yelled a _bit_ too loudly. The power level was at ten percent. And there was still two hours left until Sans's shift was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans slid off his chair onto the floor and crawled under his desk. Hopefully he could remain hidden for two hours. The animatronics were stupid enough not to notice him for a little while. The lights did turn off, but seconds later the clock turned to 6 AM.

"Brother are you feeling alright? You look really tired." Papyrus, Sans's brother, was somehow awake when Sans got home.

"Yeah…. It's just I had a long night at work…."

"Well then I suggest you get some sleep!" Papyrus smiled. He always knows what's best for his brother. Sans took his advice and crashed on the floor. 6 AM is definitely a great time to fall asleep.

-In Sans's dream-

Sans was sitting on his bed in his old house, the one he lived in on the surface before the war. His room even had the old plushies he could never get rid of until a couple of years ago. Oh, the memories. Sans got up to see if the rest of the house was the same. But when he opened his door, he was greeted by a demented version of the bear from the pizzeria. It was the creature of all kids' nightmares. Even as an adult, it terrified Sans. He closed the door on the bear's face and sat back down on the bed, not considering the possibility that something was sneaking up behind him, which something indeed was. It jumped in front of Sans, which forced him to jump off the bed and run to the closet, where a broken-down fox was waiting.

Sans woke up and was suddenly very aware of his surroundings, even though it was just a nightmare. Funny, it's been such a long time since Sans had had one of those. But it was simply the after-effect of working with animatronics for a living. And watching all the horror movies in the underground.

"Hey, Paps, could you get me a cup of coffee?" Sans wanted to do everything in his power NOT to fall asleep, since he might have another nightmare.

"Of course brother, but what do you need it for?" Papyrus already had the cup in his his hand for Sans. He handed it to his brother without waiting for a response. Sans drank the coffee before Papyrus left his room. Also, Sans assumed he had been carried to his bed, as he fell asleep on the floor. Or maybe he did somehow make it to his room. He didn't really remember much. Looking at the clock, there was still a few hours before Sans had to go back to work, so he went to go visit Dr. Alphys.

"Heya Alphys, can I come in?" Sans was standing outside the lab entrance. He heard the sound of stuff falling to the floor and assumed the she knocked something over.

"O-of c-course! C-come in!" The lab door opened loudly. Sans casually walked in and saw that news articles were hung up all over the walls.

"What are those about? Anything regarding the dead monsters from the other day?"

"O-oh, you m-mean my n-news articles? Y-yeah, I've been t-trying to find out who c-commited the c-crime. I t-think I found the c-culprit." Alphys walked over the the collection of clippings from the news. There was a piece of notebook paper in the middle of the articles that had the words "Wiliam Afton AKA Purple Guy" written on it in red marker.


	4. Chapter 4

"So um, this may or may not be relevant to your theory, but this morning when I went to work there was a dead body in the parking lot. Should I be worried or nah?" Sans checked his watch, and he still has two hours until his third shift.

"W-well, even if A-afton had n-nothing to do with the m-murder, you should still b-be c-concerned. I would s-suggest s-skipping work t-today."

"Well, buddy, I can't really do that." Sans opened and drank a bottle of ketchup he left in Alphys's fridge during his last visit. Alphys was annoyed and shocked that Sans outright ignored her warning.

"I-if you w-wont l-listen to m-me, then g-get out of my l-lab!"

"Yeah okay then." Sans walked out of the lab, leaving Alphys angrily blushing for yelling at him. He was getting bored anyways. Since he still had a while before his shift started, Sans had to do something to pass time. After a few minutes of thinking, he drove to the pizzeria with the intention of sleeping until midnight. While driving, Sans saw a group of children protesting for no homework. How adorable. Once the pizzeria was in sight, Sans took one more swig of ketchup and parked his car.

-In Sans's dream-

Sans was in some sort of old-school diner. He was wearing a black hoodie and some really big headphones. There was a bunch of punk teens rocking out to the music that was playing. Sans was a dj. Of course, in reality he had no idea what the buttons he was pressing did, but the teens loved the music anyways. Then this young man wearing all purple kicked the door open, holding a bloody knife. The teens didn't hear the door open, as the music was extremely loud. The purple man had the element of surprise on the teens, and killed them one by one.

-REALITYYYYYYYY-

Sans woke up and saw that it was 12:30. A half hour late for work. A half hour out of Sans's paycheck. A half hour where animatronics weren't trying to kill skeleton night guards. A half hour of dreaming about serial killers. Sans was still kind of tired so he took a shortcut into the office. There was no phone voice, only later on Sans found out that the cameras were broken, too. The power was at five percent. Oh, and the fox was in the doorway staring at Sans, most likely planning on jumpscaring him.

Sans took a picture of the Fox, which momentarily stunned it, and sent the picture to Undyne. (She responded with "...") It's funny because both of them have an laughed as the fox ran away, trying to make the night pass quicker. And it was already after 1 AM! Then the power went out, consuming the office with darkness.

"Well, aint this a situation." Sans said. In the distance, he heard metal clicking, which meant that the animatronics were on the move. And within a few minutes, Sans could tell that he was surrounded.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Sans was cool, he took a shortcut from the pizzeria to his room. Forget about the last 5 hours of his shift, not being ripped to shreds is most important. Sans slept, since no one would be awake this late into the night.

-The Dream-

Sans was, again, in a restaurant, but this time there were actually animatronics passing out cupcakes and pizza. They were all pink and white, and their faces were split into quarters. Kinda creepy, but that made Sans want to follow them even more. Particularly the one that looks like a little girl, complete with pigtails. She was somehow different from the others, more…observant than the others, always aware of the children around her. Maybe this was just because it was a dream, but she always had her eyes on Sans. I mean, it would be kinda hard not to notice him appearing in front of you all the time, now wouldn't it?

"Hello children, would you like some cupcakes? Or perhaps ice cream?" The animatronic said to no one, as Sans was the only one in the room with her. Sans would _definitely_ enjoy some ice cream. Papyrus never lets him have any.

"Some ice cream, my good lady….er….. robot." Sans didn't know what to call her. He didn't even know her name. Her hand transformed into an ice cream cone, and her stomach opened, revealing an ice cream dispenser. Midway through the process of dispensing ice cream that I had no other verb for, Her non-cone hand turned into a knife and she stabbed Sans. Then he woke up.

-that place that people are in when they aren't dreaming-

"I just wanted some stupid ice cream!" Sans was slightly disappointed. Then Papyrus rushed in with a carton of strawberry ice cream and a spoon.

"DID I HEAR ICE CREAM?!" Papyrus was wearing his special date outfit. He must be getting ready for his night out with the human, Sans thought.

"Yeah bro. Are you like getting ready for a date with Frisk?" Sans rolled out of bed and landed in his sock collection.

"NO, THE HUMAN BROKE UP WITH ME. THAT'S WHY I WAS CONSUMING THIS ICE CREAM. I HEARD HUMANS DO THAT WHEN THEY GET "DUMPED." NO TRASH CANS WERE INVOLVED, THOUGH. NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus left Sans's room, taking away the only chance for sans to have ice cream. Oh well.

-In a different place-

"Why did you reveal my secret identity to the skeleton? Don't you know how much trouble I'll get in if I get caught?" William Afton was in a dark place, the darkness hiding his purple skin tone and attire.

"S-sorry, d-dad-" Alphys.

"Don't 'sorry dad' me! You have just endangered yourself and I." Afton was very upset.

"I d-don't think S-sans will s-say anything about your s-secret. I'm n-not even s-sure he r-remembered."

"Even if 'Sans' hasn't said anything yet, he will eventually. So we must kill him as soon as possible. I have made the animatronics that he watches over even more deadly so by the time his first week ends, he will have been killed."


	6. Chapter 6

-that night-

"D-dad, why d-do I have t-to c-come with y-you? It's f-freezing c-cold in S-snowdin!" Alphys was walking with Afton to the pizzeria.

"You liar. You just don't want to watch me murder your beloved Sans. You should be excited, Alphys, you get to watch your father in action." Afton was on his phone, hacking into the coding of the animatronics in order to make them more violent.

"I j-just d-don't think its r-right to k-kill people."

"You're funny, Alphys." They arrived at the pizzeria. No cars were there. Alphys tried to point that out, but Afton still unlocked the doors and insisted Sans was inside.

He was in complete shock when he discovered that Sans had skipped work. He couldn't comprehend why someone would not got to work while being jumpscared and killed by robots! Also he assumed that anyone willing to risk their life for a few bucks an hours must be really desperate for money.

"S-see, I t-told you t-that he w-wouldn't show up." Alphys mocked her father, despite his violent attitude.

"I can't believe it. Wait, how'd you know that he would skip? Did you tell him not to come? Did you know about my intent to kill him?" Alphys got nervous.

"N-no, nothing l-like that!"

"Come on Alphys, stop lying to your father." Afton paced around the small office, smiling for no real reason. "Oh and by the way, the animatronics are most likely going to kill us if we don't leave soon." He sat down in the office chair and checked the cameras to see where the animatronics were.

"Okay, I m-might be l-lying, b-but I still d-dont think killing Sans Is t-the b-best idea."

"What is your deal with him anyways? Why is he so special all of a sudden? You never spoke a single word about the children I killed." Alphys had nothing to say in response.

"….Just please…go….." He sighed. "You keep on believing that sparing will get you everything in life…." Alphys walked away, looking at the ground to avoid meeting her father's purple eyes.

-A little while after, Sans's room-

"So he legit was gonna kill me?" Sans was on his phone -well his brother's phone- talking to Alphys. She was explaining what her father had done and said.

"W-well yes, b-but s-since you weren't at w-work, his p-plan backfired."

"Huh. And here I thought Chara was the only one worthy of a bad time." Sans thought about all the bad times he dealt to Chara all those runs. Alphys smiled at Sans's comment, even though it was basically a threat to hurt her father.

"W-well, anyways g-gotta go, Undyne s-said she would w-watch anime w-with me." She hung up the phone.

Sans gave the phone back to its rightful owner and short-cutted to the pizzeria. It wasn't time for his shift, but he felt it would be good to check out what everything looked like in the daylight. After all, it used to be a place for kids.

And there actually were a crowd of kids inside, watching the animatronics sing and dance. The children didn't notice how creepy the chicken looked. Its eyes were black with white pupils. It seemed strange that Sans barely recognized the animatronics, but he knew it was them. They looked like life-sized toys.And the restaurant no longer had doors. What happened since his last shift? There was a new animatronic-looking thing in a box. It had long arms and was extremely tall. It also had a mask that made it look like it was a clown. Maybe it was, Sans had no idea.


	7. Chapter 7 AKA Spoopyween Special(random)

"Oh hey there! Are you the new nightguard? I wasn't sure you'd be able to find the place." A guy walked up to Sans. He sounded like the guy on the phone, but looked like the 'purple guy' Alphys was talking about.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure, I'm the 'new' nightguard." At this point, Sans had no reason to actually be able to comprehend anything that happens with the pizzeria and all it contains. He wouldn't even be surprised if the entire restaurant suddenly burst into flames.

"Great! Let me show you your office! I'm sure you'll feel at home here at Fazbear's." The guy led Sans down a long and dark hallway. They past several party rooms filed with eager children devouring pizza. Finally the purple guy/phone guy stopped walking. In front of him was a large room without a door. Vents decorated the walls, one on the left one on the right. A collection of kids' drawing were hung up on the wall to Sans' left, and one poster of the animatronics on the right wall. Other than that, not much was in the new office. Sans sat down behind the desk.

"Oh, sorry about that, I should've picked up my soda cup before you got here." Purple Phone Man picked up a large soda cup off the desk. Sans didn't notice it, and he probably would've assumed it was his own, and drink it. Now Sans was gonna be thirsty!

"So when are the kids gonna leave?" If Sans were to be watching over killer animatronics, there shouldn't be small children playing around. Why are there even kids around in the first place? Is it even legal to have murderous robots?

"Oh don't worry, those 'kids' aren't even real. We got some surface company to make us hologram children. It will make the animatronics less hostile. Not harmless, but in 'performance mode.' They wouldn't bite all the little kids, now would they?" Purple Phone Man laughed nervously. He then bolted out of the office, waiting for his words to register in Sans's mind. Sans did get it, but he was just too tired to be concerned. Or care at all.

The next thing he knew, Sans was in the same diner he was dj-ing in that one dream. There were no kids there, no animatronics, nothing. Take that back, there were a bunch of pumpkins lit up around the main room of the diner. Two of them seemed to be floating in midair. Not spooky at all. The diner owners probably hooked them to a wire or something. Why were there pumpkins anyways? Then Sans remembered that pumpkins are a tradition of humans as part of a holiday. Frisk told him about it once. Hollow-queen, if he remembers correctly. Was it Hollow-queen in this dream?

"Hello?" A dark, twisted voice said. It was definitely not any sound an animal would make, if there were any animals in the diner. Sans turned around and saw a clown-child-demon standing behind him, only a few inches shorter than the skeleton himself. The _thing_ had enormous razor-sharp teeth and giant hands.

"Now would be a good time to wake up. Or you could stay here and suffer with us, I wont say no to that." One of the floating pumpkins was behind the clown-demon-child. It look like a pumpkin version of the derpy chicken from the pizzeria.

"Come on Jack-o-Chica, don't scare away our new victim!" The other floating pumpkin was next to the chicken. It was a pumpkin replica of the bunny.

"But I never get in on any of the fun!" Now the pumpkin animatronics were arguing.

"And you think I do? It's always Nightmarionne who terrorizes the new folks!" This was the most amazing thing Sans has ever heard in a dream.

"Did I hear my name? Jack-o-Bonnie, did someone new finally show up? Can I kill them?" A floating nightmare puppet that would mentally scar anyone who hasn't seen the entire universe be destroyed _many, many_ _times._

"Literally NO ONE likes you, go away." What was even happening?

"You just don't appreciate my inner beauty." Nightmarionne floated away. Sans was enjoying this fight.

"Hey Jack-o-Bonnie, have you ever considered becoming a Ploo-tube star? I hear pumpkins are 'in' this time of year. You could do some collabs with me!" Sans was unsure what Ploo-tube was.

"Wait, what's 'Ploo-tube?' Is it like Youtube?" Sans took a swig of a ketchup bottle he magically had.

"Are all monsters idiots? 'Cuz I don't think Youtube exists. wait, why aren't we tormenting you yet?" The chicken realized its own stupidity in that moment.

"Because SOMEONE wants to take this fresh soul for THEMSELVES."

"Okay, one, that like, offensive to everyone that has ever done anything, and two, I HATE YOU." The bunny exploded. Right there, because of pure the entire diner exploded in a blast of fire and horrible sound that would melt anyones ears. Sans was grateful that he was in a dream. Also that he didn't have ears.

-fabulous real world-

Sans was tied to a inconveniently shaped lamp that made his back very itchy. He tried to call for Papyrus to help him untie himself, but his mouth was squirrel-taped over so he couldn't make any understandable words.

"Did you finally wake up? How did the jack-o animatronics treat you?" It was Purple Phone Man, holding a roll of squirrel tape. Sans obviously couldn't possibly respond, so P.P.M. ripped the tape off.

"You kidnapped me. Why?" P.P.M. sat down on a comfortable looking chair.

"It was simple, really. I snuck up behind you. Or should I say above you. Then I knocked you out and dragged you here. Welcome to my house by the way.

"You're gonna have a **bad time** for this, let me assure you." Sans' eye flashed blue for an instant.

"Ha ha ha. You think you could fight me. All right, I'll let you go. But only if you win the fight. If I win, though, you die. Sound fair?" Sans had a way to get out of this undoubtedly unfair deal.

"Let's go." Purple Phone Man untaped Sans from the lamp.

"On the count of three we go. One, two, three." Sans took a short cut into his own house. What an easy way to win. To his surprise, the living room was filled with broken down animatronics. Will the nightmare ever end?

-random author note-

Sorry this chapter was really random. I made a really long chapter, so what do you expect? Hope you didn't cringe too bad, and if you made to the end, than congrats.


	8. Chapter 8 (I'm Back!)

"OH HELLO BROTHER!" Papyrus was sitting on the floor, drawing in a notebook.

"Hey Paps, not to bother you or anything, but are you aware of the -how do i say this- murderous animatronics."

"THOSE? THEY'RE FOR MY NEW UNDERGROUND FASHION LINE! METTATON IS HELPING ME! IM USING THE ROBOTS FROM ARMOUR!" Papyrus showed Sans his sketches for a chestplate made from robot parts. It didn't look too bad, compared to how cooking turned out for Papyrus.

"So, how'd you get the parts?"

"IT WAS EASY, THIS MAN DRESSED IN PURPLE GAVE THEM TO ME ONE NIGHT WHILE I WAS MAKING MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI! I KEPT EVERYTHING UNDER MY BED UNTIL I THOUGHT OF A GENIUS PLAN OF WHAT TO DO WITH THEM!"

"... purple?"

"YES! HE LOOKED KINDA LIKE THE HUMAN…..EXCEPT PURPLER."

"Well I hate to tell you this, bro, but that guy, well, he's a serial killer. You might not wanna make any deals with him."

"WELL IT'S TOO LATE NOW! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Sans figured it was no use talking to Papyrus, so he went upstairs to sleep. Maybe this time he wouldn't dream about animatronics like every other dream for the past week.And he didn't. He dreamt about ketchup.

When he (sadly) woke up, and it was very cold again. Even though it's literally always winter in Snowdin, it did get colder towards the end of the year. Cold, plastic eyes of an animatronic stared at him, and he was prepared to give out bad times. Then he remembered it was his 'motivation' to go to work and try not to get killed. Thanks a lot Papyrus, I really needed this poster, Sans thought. He brewed a cup of coffee and drove to work. He could've 'taken a shortcut,' but he was too tired to use that much energy.

Sans was relieved to see the old pizzeria in place of the new one with the Purple Guy. He wasn't concerned in the slightest that it totally changed for only one day. It was probably just a weird flashback from a different timeline. That kind of thing has happened on multiple occasions, and Sans was used to it. Being able to see into other timelines has to come with some disadvantage, after all.

He made his way into the office, and the phone message just started playing. The guy explained how the week was almost over, blah blah blah, not many people made it this far into the week, blah blah blah, the animatronics tend to get more 'excited' as the week continues.

"And so, um, that's it! Have fun." The voice stopped. Sans was prepared for anything the robots could throw at him. He was feeling very confident, then he saw something in one of the cameras. It was a golden bear head, accompanied with the phrase 'It's me.' Sans closed the camera to check the door lights, and the golden bear face was directly in front of him. Game over.


End file.
